


Немного гнева на холодном ветру

by Inquisitio



Series: немного [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Fix-it к 6 серии. Все слегка в бреду, и автор в первых рядах.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: немного [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717549
Kudos: 11





	Немного гнева на холодном ветру

Гёте описывает синий цвет как живой, но лишённый радости. «Он не столько оживляет, сколько вызывает беспокойство». Является ли влюблённость в синий цвет в таком случае влюблённостью в беспокойство? Или любовь сама по себе беспокойство?

Мэгги Нельсон

Каменная крошка под моей щекой, в волосы забилась пыль, руки стиснуты в замок. Я не молюсь, точнее, я не знаю, как молиться, ещё точнее, я не знаю, что тут можно попросить. Поэтому я просто буду смотреть на свои руки, пока что-нибудь не изменится. А нет, придумал, чего хочу. Пусть станет еще больнее. Тогда я точно стану частью скалы, нужно только хорошенько вылинять. В этих проклятых горах все такое серое. Нечего выделяться. Радужка просто обязана обесцветиться первой, хватит тут призывно синеть, это напрасный труд.

Вдруг хмарь наверху расступается, мелькает яркий кусочек неба, он становится всё больше, словно кто-то раздирает грязную тряпку посередине.

И наконец-то приходит она, моя сладкая тайная подруга, моя спасительница и конфидентка — ярость.

Я снова дышу. И со всех ног бегу обратно.

Он всё ещё стоит на краю обрыва в горделивой позе, как скверный памятник собственной глупости. Волосы по ветру, подбородок вперед, эталонная концентрация дерьмового пафоса. Всех победил, всех разогнал. Кажется, я уже кричу это ему в лицо, но к чёрту подробности. Истерика прекрасна, как фонтан, не стоит портить момент.

О боги мои, как же я ору. Я припомнил все ругательства и оскорбления, какие слышал за всю жизнь и придумал пару десятков новых. Даже если он сейчас свернёт мне шею, это того стоило. Но, кажется, мой поэтический гнев, густо замешанный на трехэтажной брани, его не трогает.

Он изумлённо смотрит на меня, как будто впервые увидел.

Я выплёвываю последнюю порцию: со мной так нельзя! Особенно тебе! Со мной. Так. Нельзя.

И он говорит: да, нельзя.

И резко садится на камни, как будто выбили землю из-под ног.

Да, нельзя, — говорит он.

И закрывает голову руками, как будто боится, что я его ударю.

Становится очень страшно. Это огромное небо теперь точно задушит нас, мы захлебнемся в беспокойной синеве, нас будет тошнить этим цветом вечно. Но что мы можем поделать? Только сидеть в страхе, как нашкодившие дети, прижавшись друг к другу, и трястись на ветру.

И не надо меня обнимать. Или надо.

Кажется ли мир более голубым, если смотреть голубыми глазами?

Мэгги Нельсон


End file.
